


Heathens

by Hikari_and_Yami



Series: Blood On The Leaves [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindshipping, Gangsta, M/M, Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_and_Yami/pseuds/Hikari_and_Yami
Summary: Please don't make any sudden moves.You don't know the half of the abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic, Blood, Death, all good things. But seriously, like real graphic at the end, so be forewarned.
> 
> Inspired by: Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

It is a cold day in Domino. 

The temperature has long dipped below freezing. The wind has been little more than a cruel and unforgiving mistress, lashing out at any and all exposed skin. Pedestrians hide from her wrath underneath layers, wool sweaters and over-sized coats. The extreme weather keeps most inside, and so the train is less crowded than usual. Only a handful of bodies take up the space, seated sporadically throughout the train. No one sits closer to another than is necessary. 

The train pulls into a stop; it's last above ground. Two huddled passengers stand and shuffle off the train. They are replaced by a tall man, who steps aboard, blond strands of hair peeking out from underneath a blue beanie. He glances around the layout of the train, searching. The sections are divided into small groups of four; two seats on one side, two on the other, facing each other. The blond man skips over the isolated sections, the ones with no one nearby, and instead settles down across from a burly man with dark hair and thick eyebrows. The man looks at him with weary brown eyes and grimaces, not pleased to have company in this part of the train.   

"Cold one, today, huh?" the blond says conversationally. 

The other passenger only grunts in response. He has no desire to engage in conversation with a stranger. 

The light-haired man shrugs a little and slumps further into his seat, stuffing his hands into the deep pockets of his black winter coat. He turns his gaze towards the glass window as the train descends; it has begun it's trek through the connecting underground subway system. The windows go dark, and now there is nothing beyond them but the passing walls of the tunnel. 

Forever vigilant, the larger man glances at his unwanted neighbor, then slides his gaze across the train car. The lights are dim, and they cast a dull glow around the other passengers. There are only four others occupying the train, all partially obscured by winter hats and scarves - one is reading a newspaper, another on their phone, and the third seemingly asleep, small and curled into their seat.

The last passenger stands just at the end of the train, by the exit, leaning with their shoulder against the wall. His hood casts a shadow over his face.  

The overhead lights flicker then, and the sound of a mechanical brake vibrates through the train car. The train begins to slow, and the passengers sway a bit with the inertia.

And then the train comes to a full stop, seemingly in between stations, stranded in a dark abyss. 

"Huh," the blond man across from him says, unfazed. There is a hint of an accent in the manner in which he speaks. "Looks like we're gonna be here a while." 

The brown-eyed man grunts again, ignoring the other's attempt at small talk. 

"Come on, don't be like that," the blond man says, removing his beanie. His hazel eyes gleam in the faded light. "Don't you want to get to know me? I mean, it's only fair. I certainly know a lot about you, Ushio."

The stocky man's muscles tense at his name. He lifts his hands, clenches them into fists, and starts forward, before the quiet click of the hammer of a gun being pulled back echos in the space between them. 

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you," Katsuya warns, his right hand wrapped securely around the revolver in his pocket. There is an indent in his coat, where the muzzle presses against the fabric.

Ushio's shoulders rise and fall with a silent, deep breath. He lowers his hands, slowly, and places them atop his knees. Then, he glances around the train with only his eyes. The other passengers seem to be seated closer to them than before.  

"So, here's the deal," Katsuya starts, and his tone is nearly friendly still. "My boss wants to have a little chat with you. If you tell him everythin' he needs to know, you might be able to walk out of here in one piece. Got it?"

Ushio doesn't answer him. Instead, he looks over at the window, into the darkness outside the train, as though he has other options to consider. 

There are steady footsteps, walking towards them, and then movement, a small rustle of jackets, as Katsuya leaves his seat to allow the hooded man to sit in his place. The blond hovers near them still, but has pulled the gun from his pocket to extend out in front of him, towards Ushio. 

It is his hood that Atemu removes first, his ebony hair springing from its confines easily. He pulls off his leather gloves next, one at a time, tugging carefully at the fabric near the tip of each finger. Lowering the gloves to his lap, he brings his hands together to lie atop of them, his fingers interlacing. His eyes of dark red glow in the light around them, signaling danger. "Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we?" Atemu begins, the baritones of his voice like tripwire. "We know you helped carry the hit out on Anzu and - no, no, don't you _dare_ interrupt me, I am _speaking_." 

Ushio's jaw clenches at the dismissal, but still, he complies, swallowing the defense he tried to voice. 

Atemu continues once he is sure the ground rules have been established. "There is no use in denying it. Otogi told us of your part in all of this. That is, before he drowned in the harbor in what I can only reckon was a freak accident. Such a shame. Isn't that right, Katsuya?"

"It's a damn shame, boss," Katsuya tsks. "So very sad."

"Indeed." Atemu crosses one leg over the opposite knee and inclines his head, lifting his chin. "So, you see, we are not here to determine your innocence or guilt, that matter has already been resolved. Rather, we are here for information. We need to know if there were any others involved in Anzu's murder, any others who had a hand in the retaliation of Pegasus' death. If you can give us some names," Atemu tells him, a brow rising, "Perhaps I will be lenient." 

Ushio does not shy away from Atemu's unwavering stare. He is a bold, stupid man to look directly in the eye of his judge. "I was just carrying out orders," he responds, smoothing out the tremors in his voice. 

Atemu's hands fall apart from each other, and he lifts one of them to rub at his chin, thoughtfully.

Then, he pulls it away, his middle finger and thumb snapping together as he does so.  

There is a deafening shot, and it _booms_ throughout the entire train. 

Ushio screams and clutches at his leg, his dark jeans speckled red and bone fragments scattered about from his kneecap. His blood wets his palms and runs through his fingers as he presses his hands against the gunshot wound, trying to suppress the flow.  

Atemu is almost immediately annoyed with the man's theatrics. "Because I am feeling charitable, I will ask you _one more time_." Atemu uncrosses his legs and leans forward, his elbows now on his knees. "Give me names."

"I don't have _any!_ " Ushio cries out, both in anger and agony. The nerves in his leg hiss like live wires, a constant stream of excruciating sparks flooding his synapses. "It was only us two, and we were doing what we were told by the guy who took over after you killed Pegasus, you _bastard_."

There is another noise now, as a shadow slithers towards them. The footsteps are deathly quiet, muted under Ushio's pained grunts and curses.

It is the sleeping passenger who approaches them now, having roused from his slumber. 

"You see, Atemu," the newcomer says, pulling off his hat and pocketing it. Raven and honey blond hair fall to frame the younger man's face. "He thinks you're a bastard, too."

Atemu narrows his gaze at Yuugi. "Not the time, dear."

Yuugi shrugs one shoulder, doesn't really care what the time is.

Then, he looks down at the anguished, bleeding man in the seat before him. He sneers, disgusted at the weepy tears, at such an open display of the man's misery. "Can we wrap this up now? There's nothing more to do here. He's just a muscled lackey. Bottom of the food chain. No need to drag this out."

Atemu is inclined to agree with the sociopath. 

With a simple hand gesture from him, the passenger reading the paper, on the other side of the train car, stands and walks towards the end of the aisle. They knock on the conductor's door, twice. 

A moment later, the train screeches, roaring back to life. It begins to trudge slowly along the rails. 

The passenger turns then, looks down the train car towards them, and reveals a familiar grin. "Time to bounce," Marik announces to all occupants. 

He wanders back down the aisle and kicks the passenger still playing on their phone, right in the shin with the tip of his boot. 

 _"Motherfucker,"_ Bakura hisses, lowering the scarf from the bottom half of his face. His white hair remains hidden under a brown wool hat. 

Without another word, Bakura kicks him back, pushing the dark-skinned man away from him. 

Atemu tears his gaze away from the irrelevant altercation, to find Yuugi's eyes, big and beautiful and alight with morbid delight at the blood spilling by his feet. 

When Yuugi raises his head to meet his gaze, the little thief steals the very breath from his throat. "Who would've guessed," Atemu says, quiet and without regard, "that the face of death would be so pretty."

Something in Yuugi's aura softens, his broken sense of self pacified by Atemu's words. 

A moment passes between them, and then Atemu coughs, standing and moving away to stand beside Katsuya. The blond man still has his gun drawn and aimed. "This is our stop," Atemu says, and then he looks down at Yuugi again.

He nods, once.  

And an ice pick slides from the inside sleeve of Yuugi's coat into the boy's hand. His gloved fingers wrap around the handle, gripping it. 

The sharpened point splits through Ushio's skin without resistance, buries itself through his trachea, into his esophagus.

Yuugi does not blink when a burst of blood splashes against him, hitting his cheek.

He yanks the ice pick back out, quick and ruthless, and then plunges it in again, at a different angle. He releases his hold on it this time, leaving it buried in the man's throat.

Ushio cannot scream, only gurgle, and the ice pick quivers between the muscles in his throat with his every attempt to breathe. 

Yuugi steps away then, towards Atemu, who holds out his hand to him.

Yuugi takes it and, when he does, Atemu turns to face him fully. He lifts his free hand to Yuugi's face to slide his thumb over Yuugi's cheekbone, wiping away the blood there.

Yuugi smiles up at him, as Ushio's drowning gasps flood the space around them. 

Another minute passes before the train finally comes to a stop, pulling up at what appears to be a deserted underground station. The doors open with a chime and, without pause, the five men disappear into the awaiting shadows.

The doors chime once more, as they shutter close behind them.

The train departs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolves kinda got away from me a bit, since I have a habit of adding plots to stories that are *specifically* meant to not have plots. This legit started as a PWP. So, we'll be wrapping up this plot point of revenge/gang rivalry within the next chapter, and then Heathens will circle back around to focus more of Yuugi & Atem's relationship, like Loyal did. 
> 
> Sorry I couldn't get this out in February like I planned, but happy April! See ya on the flip side!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: more murder and some sexy times. that should really be the official title of this series.

It takes another few weeks to fully resolve what Atemu has been referring to as the _incident,_ and it only takes that long because Atemu is so very determined to put the consequences for trespassing into his home and touching what was his on full display. This was his city, after all, and those who inhabited it should very well know the rules by now. 

Pegasus was so very naive if he thought he was the only one who employed rats. Atemu had many of his own on his payroll - implanted around the city, in government buildings and police stations and rival gangs. That's how he knows of this meeting Pegasus' successor, Dartz, has arranged with his senior officials. It is to take place at a nondescript warehouse that doubles as lumber storage during the day, and Atemu spends much of this past week studying the layout of the building - the emergency exits, the fire escapes, the sprinkler system, and the gas and electrical lines.

Bakura, his most prized arsonist, tampers with the building's systems and prepares for the show. 

It is in the dark of the night, after the meeting has begun, that Bakura, masked and dressed to blend in with the darkness around him, boards the warehouse exits with the help of Atemu's crew and sets the building ablaze.  

Atemu observes from the very office of Seto Kaiba, located at the top of the city's tallest skyscraper. From here, he can see all that transpires in his city; he is omniscient. He can almost hear the screams of the men and women that are burning alive several blocks away, can see the flames cast a light that bleeds into the blues and blacks of the night, angry and red and vengeful.

And there he remains, monitoring the first responders as they begin to arrive on the scene, much too late to alter the course of things. 

After thirty grueling minutes, the valiant men in uniform tame the blaze and break open the barriers. Once given the all clear, the EMTs rush in with safety masks and oxygen tanks, ready to save.

Except there is no one left to save.

Atemu watches intently as a few of the first responders stumble back out of the building, remove their masks, and vomit onto the dark streets. 

Atemu can see his smile in the window's reflection. 

He hardly needed a crown to prove that he was a king.

 

* * *

 

Yuugi perks up from his spot near the fireplace when Katsuya enters the study. 

"Hey, blondie, take Bella to my room, ya?" He lifts the black cat in his hands towards the other. "She's tired."

Katsuya furrows his brows. There is a down-turn to his lips. "I don't work for..." He pauses at the look Yuugi gives him. " _F_ _ine."_

He approaches the smaller man, bends at the waist, and takes the irritable feline into his hands. He holds the cat out, away from him, like it's contagious, and exits the study, muttering to himself.

Atemu sits at his desk silently as the exchange takes place. Only once Katsuya leaves does he gaze up from the book in his hands. His eyes find Yuugi's.  "What are your plans today?" Atemu inquires.  

Yuugi shrugs his perfectly round shoulders and bites his bottom lip, thinking. "I don't know. Feeling cute today, might kill someone."

"I'd really prefer if you didn't," Atemu tells him. It's more of an order than it sounds. "It is imperative we keep a low profile for another few weeks."

Atemu has no doubt that Hiroto is tracking their every move, hoping for a reason to pin the most recent string of brutal murders on Atemu and his crew. Even enough probable cause to bring them in for questioning would suffice. 

When Katsuya re-enters the study, Atemu leans back into his cushioned chair and regards him. He lowers his book down to his desk. "Katsuya, why don't you take Yuugi to the zoo today?"

Katsuya wants to ask if he's being punished for something, but refrains. Still, he slides his weary gaze to the sociopath by the fireplace. "I don't know," Katsuya mutters, ambivalent. "He's been awfully stabby lately."

"I can be more shooty if you prefer," Yuugi counters easily, lifting an inquisitive brow.

"That's alright." Katsuya exhales, resigning himself. "Can you at least try to behave?" he pleads. "You almost got us arrested last time, and I'd rather not go to jail if it's all the same to you."

Yuugi snorts, finding amusement in the man's words. "You certainly wouldn't last long, that's for sure," he says, rising from the floor to his feet. His cotton shorts that had bunched up around the curves of his ass now loosen a bit to fall along his thighs. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuya presses, his amber eyes shining with offense.  

Yuugi's face brightens, but his grin is dark. "You'd be passed around like a bomb," he says simply. 

Katsuya's brow twitches. "I couldn't imagine you would fair any better, you tiny gremlin."

Yuugi actually laughs and flips Katsuya the bird. Then, he turns to Atemu. "Why are you letting me go to the zoo?" he questions, and he sounds genuinely curious. 

"Because it's your birthday," Atemu reminds him. "You know, the day the earth cracked open and hell spat you out for not playing nice with the others, dooming both me and most of humanity."

Yuugi actually seems surprised by Atemu's response. It's a bit unnerving, watching something other than rage, lust, or petulance flicker across Yuugi's features. "How'd you remember?" the boy asks him. "I had forgotten."

Now it is Atemu's turn to look surprised, and the emotion is equally as unsettling on his face. "How could you forget your own birthday?" 

"How could I not?" Yuugi seems unfazed by both the question and his answer. "There is only darkness and you, so all the days sorta, y'know, blend together."

Yuugi doesn't mean for his comment to be a sweet one, because Yuugi is not sweet in any way that is not self-serving. However, the words still give Atemu pause. 

"Come." Atemu gestures for him then, beckons him with long fingers. "Sit with me." 

Yuugi heeds his call. He takes his place on Atemu's lap, and Atemu holds the boy's face his grasp, as he has many times before. "You are a wraith, you know that?" Atemu says, quieter now. He slides his other hand up Yuugi's soft thigh, his fingertips sliding under the fabric of his shorts. "You exist little more than to haunt me for my misdeeds."

"What a fine existence then," Yuugi says to him, and his eyes glow like they are enchanted by the sweetest and darkest of magic. He leans forward and kisses Atemu with parted lips and an exploring tongue. 

Katsuya mutters something about going to get the car, but he is ignored by both men. He leaves the study soundlessly. 

Yuugi's hands are the next to move, to the the place in between Atemu's legs. His nimble fingers graze over the growing bulge in Atemu's jeans, and Atemu grunts into Yuugi's mouth at the teasing touch. The feel of Yuugi's thigh, still flush against the palm of Atemu's hand, entices him. He fantasizes about all the ways he can open up and taste those milky legs, and a heat pools in his groin, fiery and demanding relief.

Yuugi doesn't need any instruction, he knows exactly what to do. He lowers himself down to the floor and settles in between Atemu's knees, his own pressed against the hardwood beneath him. He unzips Atemu's jeans and removes the man's pulsing arousal from it's confines. It is stiff and leaking, and Yuugi wraps a small hand around the base to keep it in place. His pink tongue peeks out in between his lips, and Yuugi leans forward to slide it along his shaft and guide his cock into his mouth. Atemu digs his nails into chair to stop himself from bucking into Yuugi's pretty mouth. His monster is a beautiful one, with round dusty cheeks and big lustful eyes that lure stupid men to their deaths. The boy's fair skin is so flawless, and Atemu is painfully aroused at the idea of ruining it, marking it with dark bruises and red hand prints.

Yuugi sucks him now, humming, and Atemu can feel his cock throbbing in between Yuugi's bow lips. The suction of Yuugi's mouth is glorious, a firm pressure around every inch of his arousal, coaxing him. Atemu is all but melting into his chair, and yet his frame is rigid, tense, as Yuugi sucks him dry, as if the boy wants all the Atemu can give him, and _ohh._.. Atemu can give him so much. Leaning his head back against his chair, he shudders at the feel of Yuugi's throat flush against the tip of his cock, and how it yields under the pressure and size of him. He pushes himself deeper still, sliding further inside the tightness, until he breaks. His cock pulses, and he cums, down Yuugi's throat, and Yuugi lets him because he's fucking perfect. 

Atemu is still recovering from his orgasm when Yuugi lifts himself off the ground and kisses him full on the lips, a grin on his face at the sight of his unraveled king. 

"I'm off to the zoo," the younger says, turning from Atemu and walking towards the door to the study. He pauses to wink at Atemu over his shoulder. "See you tonight," he says, and there is a flirty edge to his words.  

Atem exhales a deep breath, calming his racing heart, and brushes his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. He tucks himself back into his pants and considers picking back up where he left off in his book, but can't focus, because all he wants to do is fuck the little witch that just cursed him to an evening of pining. 

He regrets, very suddenly then, giving Yuugi a birthday present. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Seto Kaiba is a tower of a man, who cares only for the luxuries in life. If he can't put it in his wallet or up his nose, it is simply not on his radar. The man wants for almost nothing and has acquired enough power in his lifetime that it would only take him a few phone calls to make the entire country squirm under his thumb.

There is a vacancy among his acquisitions, though - something that his current possessions lack. On the rare occasion, when the void in his collection is overtly pronounced, he seeks out a taste of what it would be like to own all that he craves. Even if that means stepping foot into this house of horrors and subjecting himself to Atemu's shadow.  

"Seto," the shadow hisses like a snake the second he spots him in Atemu's study. The harbinger of death slowly lowers himself onto the cushioned, mahogany chair across from Kaiba. The fireplace cracks beside them. 

"If you have any interest in living, it would serve you well to refer to me by my last name only," Kaiba intones. His gaze lingers on the flames as he speaks, but he can still feel when the unrepentant child across from him smiles.  

"You know so very little of my interests," Yuugi relays to him. There is a husky echo to his voice, meant to lure men of his stature into a state of complacency so that the boy can smother them when they're least expecting it.

Except Kaiba is always expecting it. 

He lowers the crystal glass of fine scotch onto the small round table beside his chair and shifts his gaze from the flames in the hearth to the violet hellfire in Yuugi's eyes. "How did you know I was here?" Kaiba inquires. 

"Oh, I could smell the conceit and desperation from my bedroom," Yuugi answers easily. He is wearing so very little, a flimsy shirt and shorts. "You know, I'd hate for you to leave here with only a mangled heart to show for it. Again." 

Yuugi rises to his bare feet and moves to stand in front of the brusque billionaire. "Maybe I can make your trip worthwhile?" The offer leaves his pink lips, as he lifts a single leg and plants his knee on the cushion by Kaiba's hip. He eases onto Kaiba's lap and runs a hand through the fine strands of the man's auburn hair. "I wonder what it would be like, to be on top of you. I imagine it'd be like climbing a mountain."

Kaiba's expression is stoic, his gaze unreadable at Yuugi's attempt at seduction. He lifts the same hand that had been cradling his drink, raises it until his long fingers are wrapping around Yuugi's pale throat. He tightens his grip, his gaze narrowing. "I would sooner strangle the wasted life out of you and then watch you sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Yuugi's eyes light up, his cheeks flushed with the impeded flow of oxygen resulting from Kaiba's firm grasp. "Oh," the chaotic child murmurs, "maybe you do know about some of my interests."

"Enough, Yuugi."

Atemu's voice alerts them to his presence. Even so, the men remain still. They test each other, both unfamiliar with the concept of backing down. It is surprisingly Yuugi who is the first to move, for no other reason than he has lost interest in their little tit-for-tat. He lifts himself off of Kaiba, and the grip on his throat falls away.

"Really, I am surprised you let him wander around unsupervised," Kaiba addresses Atemu now, the disapproval seeping from his tone. 

"I'd rather not waste the resources keeping him contained unless absolutely necessary," Atemu counters readily. He stands by his desk, sorting a stack of folders into the top drawer of the fixture. When the task is complete, he turns to fully face the two, and Yuugi moves to him like a magnet. Atemu grabs his jaw once he is within reach. He pulls Yuugi to him and asks quietly, "Are you causing problems, my troublemaker?"

"I would never," Yuugi swears to him. He is susceptible to Atemu's touch and so his next words leave him in a purr. "Perhaps this drug addict is correct," Yuugi mumbles, his breath hot against Atemu's lips. "Perhaps you should keep me chained, no?"

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Atemu closes the space between them and kisses him harshly. Then, he lets go of Yuugi's face and waves him away. "Be a dear and go get Katsuya."

Yuugi rolls his eyes at the man's dismissal, but obliges by Atemu's request simply because he lives for Katsuya's discomfort and Kaiba's misery. 

When Yuugi leaves the study without argument, Kaiba raises a single brow at Atemu. "Have you tamed him?" the brunet questions. 

"You can't tame the sea," Atemu says instantly, his attention returning to the unfinished paperwork on his desk. He seats himself and then briefly considers the question again. "But I suppose we have found a less volatile middle ground over the past few months."

"Hnn."

Kaiba doesn't actually care, because it would require an emotion he was incapable of grasping. And yet, there is something different in his face when Yuugi returns with Katsuya in tow.

The blond man enters the study without being given any previous warning. His eyes are alert and his back is straight, ready to serve and eager to please his employer. It is when he notices the CEO that some of the confidence in his posture falters. 

"Kaiba," Katsuya acknowledges. 

The man with the stern cerulean gaze rises from the study chair and stands to his full height. His white trench coat billows out behind him, as he walks towards the door Katsuya just came through. "Come with me," Kaiba says, and he doesn't bother to look behind him to see if Katsuya will follow, because they all know that Katsuya will, no matter how begrudgingly. 

Still, Katsuya chances a pleading glance at Atemu, who only shakes his head at him, apologetically.

There is nothing to be done. 

Katsuya looks down at the hardwood floor, bows a bit, and follows the CEO out of the study wordlessly. 

Despite the tension left behind in the room, Yuugi's features have brightened, and he looks like a kid in a candy store. He just about bounces over to Atemu's desk and plops himself down onto one of the chairs across from him. "Aren't you worried?" Yuugi pipes up, curiously. 

Atemu doesn't look up from his paperwork. "Why would I be?" he indulges the boy. 

"Well, you never know. One day, Katsuya might accept Kaiba's offer to work directly under him - ha, see what I did there?" Yuugi chuckles to himself. "Anyways, if that happens, however will you find someone of equal skill to open the front door for you?"

"I would manage." Atemu leans away from his desk and bends over in his chair to open the bottom drawer. He files a few papers into it. "Besides, I doubt Katsuya would leave, no matter how generous Kaiba's offer. The man is rather loyal."

"He is," Yuugi concurs with a half-shrug, "but his loyalty to you has little to do with why he hasn't accepted Kaiba's offer." Yuugi leans forward and plucks a pen from Atemu's desk. He uses it as a fidget, spinning it around his fingers. "Such a pesky thing," he determines aloud. 

"What is?" 

"Love."

It is Atemu who chuckles now. "Kaiba is not capable of love," he says. 

"But Katsuya is," Yuugi replies, and there is a sort of fascination in his eyes as he speaks. "He's not like us, y'know. And that's why this hurts him."

That actually catches Atemu's attention. He situates himself back into an upright position in his chair. "I would break all of Kaiba's limbs myself if he hurt Katsuya." 

Yuugi smiles at his other half, absently still spinning the pen in his hand. "I'm afraid this is the kind of hurt that not even you can protect him from, oh mighty king."


End file.
